


owl for sale

by joshllyman



Series: owl for sale [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: With a sigh he unlocks his phone and waits for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen so he can read the emails.bokutok@tokyou.jp: hey brobokutok@tokyou.jp: do u still have that owl for salebokutok@tokyou.jp: if so im interested---Akaashi gets a strange email at 4:45 in the morning. The morning only gets stranger from there.





	owl for sale

**Author's Note:**

> [ inspiration from this tumblr post ](https://memesonthehour.tumblr.com/post/187401367647/new-favorite-meme)  
this is pointless, you're welcome

Akaashi isn’t asleep—organic chemistry had made sure of that— but he still groans when his phone starts buzzing at just after 4:40 in the morning. Once, twice, three times. He curses and grabs blindly for it. He doesn’t recognize the address the messages came from, so he figures they must be important. With a sigh he unlocks his phone and waits for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen so he can read the emails.

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** hey bro

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** do u still have that owl for sale

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** if so im interested

Akaashi is entirely bewildered. He does not have, nor has he ever had, an owl available for sale. He has never known anyone with an owl available for sale. He has no idea where this Bokuto K got his email address. He frowns as he responds.

**to: bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** owl? what owl

He only has to wait a moment for an answer.

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** so no owl then

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** must have been a dream lol sorry

Akaashi stares at this response for several long minutes. It explains nothing. If anything he feels more confused than he did before. He curses and rubs at his eyes.

**to: bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** are you drunk? how did you get this email? also, what were you planning on doing with an owl?

He sets his phone aside as thoughts of further sleep dissipate. With a grunt he stands and heads into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He clicks on his bedside lamp, and when he picks it back up his phone is blinking with more messages.

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** nah, up early for vb practice!! i think in my sleepy state i was trying to email my bro asahi but u know, thinking about it, asahi's p much the last person id expect to have an owl

**bokutok@tokyou.jp:** guess kuroos got the brain cell today lol

**bokutok@tokyou.jp:** and i was gonna take it to a wildlife rehab center obvs, i dunno what to do with an owl lol i just really like em and i wanted to make sure the lil dude was okay

Oh. Akaashi's heart flutters. This guy—whoever he is—suddenly seems adorable rather than atrocious. Akaashi might be a little in love with him. At least he assumes it's a he with whom he's speaking; he doesn't think his university has a women's volleyball team. He's trying to figure out how to respond without giving himself away when the mysterious Bokuto emails again.

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** anyway ur up? cant be judgin me lol

Read to filth by a stranger. Ouch. Akaashi sighs and sits back down on the bed. 

He’d be lying if he said he weren’t super intrigued by this guy. They’ve exchanged less than fifteen messages between them but Akaashi is seized by the urge to know him, to meet him. Which sounds crazy, he realizes this, but also it’s not even five in the morning and he’s done crazier. Fuck it, he decides.

**to: bokutok@tokyou.jp:** you got me. up too late working on a paper and couldn't sleep. you wanna get coffee before you have to go to practice? i could use the caffeine

Akaashi hesitates before emailing again.

**to: bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** and the company.

Is he really asking a complete stranger on a date? Apparently. He doesn’t have time to regret his decision before Bokuto’s answer comes through.

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** i like that ur assuming im not a serial killer ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) i have to be at practice in literally 3 minutes but im free after? assuming u dont have early class

Fuck, okay, this is really happening. He’s really meeting up with incredibly sweet, possibly idiotic owl guy. He wonders for a moment about how his life got here, then takes a deep breath before answering.

**to: bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** i trust you’re not a serial killer and you’re obviously a student on campus, so that’s good enough for me. i don’t have class until 10 today so whenever you’re free i’m free.

It’s 5:01 when Bokuto answers—Akaashi thought he’d be at practice by now. When he sees the response his face warms.

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** hell yeah! meet me at the corner cafe around 8? i look like this so i should be easy enough to find!

[img_2022 attached]

Akaashi clicks on the image and he forgets to breathe for a very small second. Bokuto is cute as hell—fluffy hair, golden-brown eyes, beautiful smile—and way out of Akaashi’s league. Yikes. He’s gonna have to give the dude an out. He takes the best selfie he can manage—his hair’s not great and he definitely looks like he’s just pulled an all nighter, but he throws up a peace sign anyway and hopes for the best.

**to: bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** sounds great! here’s me in case i get there first (or in case you see me and change your mind, ha)

[img_979 attached]

He’s not really expecting a response after that, considering it’s 5:07 and there’s no way Bokuto wants to actually see him now. He sighs and resigns himself to a long morning when his phone buzzes again. He reaches for it with slightly shaking hands.

**bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** im actually more excited now, tbh (ur...very cute, hope u dont mind me sayin!). im also very late to practice so im gonna end up doin a bunch of extra laps lol. worth it tho. see u later akaashi-san, owl salesman of my dreams ☆(❁‿❁)☆

Akaashi...maybe swoons a little bit. There’s no one else in his room so he has plausible deniability. It’s fine. He types up a response and sends it off with a smile on his face.

  
**to: bokutok@tokyou.jp: ** see you soon, bokuto-san. thanks for accidentally emailing me. and if i do hear of any owls for sale i’ll let you know.


End file.
